1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in methods and apparatus for proportionally mixing and distributing fluids and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a method and apparatus for distributing a first fluid, having a second fluid entrained therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, various methods and apparatus have been used to proportionally mix a concentrate fluid with a carrier fluid, via entrainment, in order to obtain a relatively less concentrated fluid mixture for distribution in the form of a jet or a spray. In general, the concentrate fluid and the carrier fluid are held in separate containers and are conveyed to a mixing chamber via separate conduits. Within the mixing chamber, the concentrate fluid is generally introduced into the stream of carrier fluid via pressurized injection or suction infusion at a predetermined angle to aid mixing of the fluids, with the fluid mixture ratio generally being determined by the ratios of the proportions of the mixing chamber and the fluid delivery conduits. Once the fluids have been commingled, the fluid mixture is usually distributed in the form of a jet or a spray.
There are several general methods whereby a concentrate fluid is injected into a stream of carrier fluid. For example, fluid injection apparatus are shown in the following U.S. Pat. No. 1,198,036, issued to R. E. Jackson; U.S. Pat. No. 1,780,571, issued to W. Teale et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,077,257, issued to F. W. Ofeldt; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,676,471, issued to W. M. Pierce, Jr. Apparatus whereby a concentrate fluid is introduced into a stream of carrier fluid generally by suction or gravity flow are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,841,362, issued to P. M. Cabell and U.S. Pat. No. 2,388,445, issued to J. W. R. Stewart. Entrainment of a concentrate fluid in a carrier fluid via gravity flow is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,058, issued to H. Koller and U.S. Pat. No. 2,509,122, issued to J. Wolfson. Additional related apparatus are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,417, issued to H. A. Poppitz and U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,209, issued to R. L. Wilcox.
Control devices to prevent fluid backflow and to control fluid level within a container are shown in the following U.S. Pat. No. 2,381,589, issued to S. A. Hayes; U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,417, issued to H. A. Poppitz; U.S. Pat. No. 1,841,362, issued to P. M. Cabell and U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,057, issued to T. E. Nusbaum. The control of suction, and therefore mixing, by a closeable vent hole which connects the mixing chamber to the atmosphere, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,571,871, issued to S. A. Hayes and U.S. Pat. No. 2,527,848, issued to A. E. Prack.
Apparatus for distributing a fluid mixture are shown in the following U.S. Pat. No. 1,198,036, issued to R. E. Jackson; U.S. Pat. No. 1,213,675, issued to M. Maynard; U.S. Pat. No. 1,659,538, issued to S. Angrove; U.S. Pat. No. 1,711,794, issued to O. B. Kibele; U.S. Pat. No. 1,780,571, issued to W. Teale et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 1,997,897, issued to H. A. Conley; U.S. Pat. No. 2,045,164, issued to H. Richards; U.S. Pat. No. 2,077,257, issued to F. W. Ofeldt; U.S. Pat. No. 2,112,618, issued to E. A. Domes; U.S. Pat. No. 2,381,589, issued to S. A. Hayes; U.S. Pat. No. 2,388,445, issued to J. W. R. Stewart; U.S. Pat. No. 2,527,848, issued to A. E. Prack; U.S. Pat. No. 2,558,681, issued to G. J. Hachmeister; U.S. Pat. No. 2,571,871, issued to S. A. Hayes; U.S. Pat. No. 2,676,471, issued to W. M. Pierce Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,057, issued to T. E. Nusbaum; U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,058, issued to H. Koller; U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,464, issued to E. W. Harant; U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,875, issued to A. J. Torrey; U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,417, issued to H. A. Poppitz; U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,482, issued to J. A. Jefferson-Loveday and U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,209, issued to R. L. Wilcox.